1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of door security systems. More specifically, this invention relates to the use of a push or exit bar for securing a doorway.
2. Description of the Related Art
Exit bars, also known as push bars or panic bars, that allow egress through a doorway while limiting ingress are well-known components of door security and emergency systems. The conventional exit bar is mounted on the interior side of the door to be secured and is oriented generally horizontally across the face of the door. A housing or frame supports a push pad or bar for receiving a push force. The push force applied to the movable push pad operates a door latch through a linkage to permit opening of the door. Conventional exit bars typically employ a mechanical linkage between the movable push pad and the latch to actuate the latch mechanism for unlatching the door.
To avoid excessive wear to the exit bar components during periods of high traffic through a doorway, it is known to fix or xe2x80x9cdogxe2x80x9d the exit bar in an unlocked condition. Typically, the push pad is locked in its depressed or actuated position to avoid unnecessary wear to the associated linkage. It is also known to equip an exit bar with an electromagnetic latch retractor as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,104,594, assigned to the assignee of the present invention. By integrating a building security system with exit bars including electromagnetic latch retractors, it is possible to effectuate the latching and unlatching of exit bars remotely and/or automatically.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,104,594 describes the use of an electric circuit to generate a high energy pulse through the electromagnet to generate a retraction force sufficient to retract the push pad and with it the mechanical linkage and latch to unlock the door. A possible deficiency of this approach is that, if the push pad is held or jammed in an extended position, the latch cannot be retracted by the electromagnet (even at high power). An alternative arrangement is to apply the electromagnetic retraction force only to the latch, without also retracting the push pad as described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/414,202, filed Oct. 7, 1999 and also assigned to the assignee of the present invention. This permits latch retraction regardless of the position of the push pad. However, in high traffic situations, the push pad and its associated linkages are free to move as people push to open the door and are exposed to the resulting high rates of wear.
There is a need in the art for an exit bar equipped with remotely actuateable means for retracting the latch as well as the push pad which will reliably retract the latch even if the push pad is jammed in an extended position.
An object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved dual action latch retractor for retracting the push pad and latch of an exit bar that will reliably retract the latch regardless of the position of the push pad.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved dual action latch retractor for remotely retracting the push pad and latch of an exit bar.
These and other objects are achieved in an exit bar in which a slotted link is used to connect a solenoid latch retractor to the push pad and the associated manual latch retraction mechanism. The slot permits the latch to be retracted by the solenoid latch retractor regardless of the position of the push bar. A buffer spring transmits energy from the solenoid latch retractor to the push pad so that under normal circumstances actuation of the solenoid latch retractor retracts both the latch and push pad. However, if the push pad is jammed in the projected position, the buffer spring is compressed to permit relative movement between the solenoid latch retractor and the manual latch retraction mechanism. Compression of the buffer spring permits the latch to be retracted while the push pad remains in the extended position. As soon as the force holding the push pad in an extended position is removed, the energy stored in the buffer spring is applied to the push pad through the mechanical linkage to retract the push pad.